zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Spread Your Wings/Chapter Summary
This page summarizes each chapter of Spread Your Wings. Summary Chapter 1: Visions Dan rides to the cafe where Julie works to meet up with his new friend Jake where they later head off to Bakugan Interspace. They meet up with Ren and Marucho, who gives Jake Subterra Coredem. Soon after, they receive news of Shun battling in a two on three battle. Everyone is shocked to find that his battle partner is none other than Ayden, to which Shun and Ayden openly reveal that they are dating and have been for some time now, though Ace knows nothing about it. Everyone is generally approving of the relationship and Dan has a battle with Ren, which causes Bakugan Interspace to shut down. Dan awakens, having had a vision of Bakugan at war. Chapter 2: The Moles Dan is troubled by his vision and even more troubled when his friends don't seem to believe him. Ren confirms Dan's vision but confessing that he is an alien and that his planet, Gundalia, is being attacked by Neathia and he had come to Earth to recruit help. The Brawlers are quick to jump in and help and Ren identifies two Neathain moles, Sid Arcale and Lena Isis and Dan and Marucho battle them and win. However, Ren is not who he appears to be. Chapter 3: Questionable Doubts Fabia Sheen arrives in Interspace to ask the Brawlers for help in defending Neathia, but is shocked to see that the Gundalians have already recruited them. Meanwhile, Shun and Ayden don't trust Ren's story and Ayden returns to Vestal to acquire a book she believes will shed some light on the situtation. Ayden returns to Shun and reveals what she has learned from the book: that Gundalia was the one who invaded Neathia, not the other way around. Fabia loses a battle to Dan and leaves, where she is later approached by Shun and Ayden who want to hear her side of the story. Chapter 4: Exposed At Shun's house, Fabia recounts her side of the story and Shun and Ayden realize the Brawlers have made a mistake. They return in time for Dan to battle Jesse, but Fabia steps in to fight him instead, causing the Brawlers great confusion. Fabia ends up losing, but Shun and Ayden reveal Ren's treachery, causing him to flee. Chapter 5: Ren's True Colors Marucho refuses to believe Ren's betrayal and searchs for him. Meanwhile, Ayden informs her best friend Sora Minamoto, also Ren's girlfriend, of his lies. Marucho sends out a secret message for him and Ren to meet up, a message that Sora recognizes and witnesses their battle. The Brawlers arrive as Marucho defeats Ren, who asked Marucho to come with him instead. Marucho tearfully refuses and Ren reveals his true form to the Brawlers before leaving. Sora is hurt to discover that his betrayal is in fact true. Chapter 6: Best to Forget Sora confronts Ren and demands the truth from him. She challenges Ren to a battle and if he wins, she will believe him. Linehalt is no match for the combined power of Lex and Nessie and Ren loses. Sora pesters Ren's with questions, such as whether he only got cloes to her to get to the Brawlers. Ren angrily replies that he never counted on meeting Sora in the first place and that his plan would be much easier had they never met. Sora leaves in tears and Linehalt asks if Ren is going to go after her, but he sadly states that it's best if she probably forget about him. He remembers back to the first moment he met Sora: he had gotten lost at the mall with Marucho and befriended Sora shortly after. Sora is later approached by Sid, who tricks her into going to Gundalia with him. Chapter 7: New Partners Ayden is worried over Sora's disappearance, to which Shun replies that Sora is a tough girl and will be fine. Fabia, meanwhile, is nervous that the Brawlers do not trust her after being so easily fooled by Ren. Dan assures her that they believe her and are on her side, to which Fabia responds with providing them with the real Akwimos, Hawktor and Coredem from which their digital clones are derived. It doesn't take long for them to be put into action as Dan and Shun and Marucho and Jake battle Ren's team and two brainwashed kids. As Fabia and Ayden try to determine what Ren is up to, he begins tampering with Bakugan Interspace. During that time, he makes an effort to find Sora, seeing that she is still online, but is visibly nervous when he cannot find her, to which Lena hints that Sid may know of her disappearance. Despite the Brawlers winning, they are all suddenly ejected out of Bakugan Interspace. Chapter 8: Infiltration The Brawlers meet up to determine how they all got booted out of Interspace. They discover that they were the only one ejected and Ren has completely taken it over. Dan and Jake devise a plan to infiltrate Interspace using Coredem's body shifting abilities. Meanwhile, Ren confronts Sid about Sora and learns that he turned her over to Kazarina. Linehalt asks what Ren plans on doing, and he responds that he is going to bring Sora home. Dan and Jake return, having defeated and rescued two brainwashed kids and vow to help all the children escape. Chapter 9: Helping Sora Ren travels to Gundalia and manages to find Sora, but meets resistance in rescuing her from her two Guardian Bakugan: Lex and Nessie, who had previously broken free from the hypnosis. Lex is reluctant to accept help from Ren, as he already caused Sora so much pain and trouble, but Nessie convinces him to let Ren help, as she is certain that Ren still loves her. He manages to escape Gundalia and return Sora to her home. Ren asks Lex and Nessie not to tell Sora that he was the one who rescued her. Nessie asks Ren what he plans on doing and remarks that he must make a decision between Barodius and the Brawlers. Ren angrily leaves, but realizes that she is right. Chapter 10: Linus the Castle Knight The Brawlers are making excellent progress teleporting kids out of Interspace, with Ayden monitoring outside as Azreal is unable to bodyshift into Interspace. Shun runs into Linus Claude, a boy looking for Fabia. The two form an alliance when Ren and Jesse attack, but lose in battle, Linus losing his Bakugan, Neo. He sadly informs Fabia that, by losing Neo, he has lost the Element as well. Chapter 11: Elements of Friendship Ren's loyalty to Barodius is questioned when Kazarina points out his relationship with Sora, but he assures him that he is focused and loyal. Dan vows to bring Neo back for Linus, and challenges Sid to a battle. During the fight, Neo suddenly unlocks and Sid throws him into battle. However, Neo instead gives Drago the Element, killing himself in the process but allowing Drago to evolve and win. Neo visist Linus and says goodbye before fading away. Chapter 12: The Sacred Orb The Brawlers prepare to leave for Neathia and Sora arrives just in time to join them, eager to get revenge on the Gundalians for kidnapping her. They meet Fabia's older sister, Queen Serena, who thanks the Brawlers for coming to their aid. They learn about the Sacred Orb just as Gundalia suddenly attacks, prompting the Brawlers to enter battle. After defeating the invasion force, the Brawlers are made Castle Knights. Chapter 13: Marucho's Plan The Brawlers learn about the Twelve Orders and Marucho devises a plan to restart the Second Shield defending Neathia using Drago's Element. Fabia, Dan and Shun travel to the generator on foot to avoid detection, while everyone else stays on the front line to keep the main forces distracted. Stoica and Jesse attack Dan's group, but Shun moves on ahead while Fabia battles the two Gundalians, who are stumped that Dan is not particiapting in the battle only to be shocked that Dan and Shun have switched their Bakugan. Ayden loses to Airzel in battle and is captured, but manages to get Azreal and Maelstrom away. Chapter 14: The Second Shield Shun makes it to the shield generator only to find Kazarina and Lena in his way. Drago puts up an impressive fight and Dan and Hawktor arrive to help, Dan and Shun switching their Bakugan back. The sheild is restarted and the Gundalians retreat. Lena, having been warned by Gill that Kazarina would use her as a scapegoat, attempts to kill Kazarina, but Kazarina has seen this coming and instead disposes of Lena and is spared punishment. The Brawlers celebrate their victory, but Azreal and Maelstrom arrive and inform Shun that Ayden has been captured by the Gundalians. Chapter 15: Orders Shun learns that Ayden has been captured and wastes no time in hatching a rescue mission. However, Queen Serena does not allow Shun to leave, fearing that a rescue mission could result in losing more of them. She orders Shun to remain behind, which only angers him. Azreal and Maelstrom voice their desire to join Shun in their rescue mission and Azreal reminds Shun of his ability to travel to other worlds through the Doom Dimension. Dan tries to console his friend, but fails. Later that night, they plan to leave but encounter Fabia. Assuming that she intends on stopping them, Shun is prepared to fight, but is shocked when Fabia says she has no intention of stopping him. Fabia admires how much Shun loves Ayden and explains that she had lost someone as well and knows how he is feeling. Despite her offer to help, Shun says that he must do this on his own. Fabia wishes him luck as he leaves. Chapter 16: Brainwashed In her cell, Ayden confronts Ren on why he kidnapped Sora, to which he angrily responds that he played no part in that. Just as Shun arrives on Gundalia, Kazarina brainwashes Ayden and forces her to fight Shun using a Battle Vehicle prototype. Shun is prepared to battle her, in hopes of breaking the hypnosis, but Azreal stops him, asking Shun to use him in battle instead of Hawktor. Shun agrees and Hawktor humbly steps down. Chapter 17: Mjolnir Breaker Shun and Azreal do their best against a brainwashed Ayden, who is far more ruthless as a result of the hypnosis. Azreal notices that Ayden seems to recognize her Dragon Meteor Storm attack, and tells Shun to focus on breaking through to her while he deals with the Battle Vehicle. However, Azreal is struggling and suggests the use of Battle Gear. Shun is confused, as he knows Azreal does not possess one, but Azreal surprises him by saying that Keith and Gus had created a special Battle Gear just for him earlier and he and Ayden have been waiting for the perfect moment to test it. His Battle Gear, Mjolnir Breaker, gives them the edge they need to win and Ayden is freed from the hypnosis. When Shun returns to Neathia, Ayden is taken to the infirmary while Shun is summoned by Serena. He expects to be berated by her, but instead she congratulates him on rescuing Ayden, but also urges him not to disobey her orders in the future. Chapter 18: Something Wicked Jesse, fearing that he will be persecuted next, flees Gundalia to Neathia and Ren is sent after him. Meanwhile, the Brawlers are helping rebuild fortifications, but Jake is angry, saying that with the Gundalian on the run, they should be on the attack. Dan responds by saying that the Neathians are not suited for head on attacks and they're time is better spent preparing for the next attack. Jake angrily runs off into the woods, only to be followed by Sora. Ren finds Jesse and asks him to come back, but Jesse responds with quotes and remarks that he doesn't think Ren is being honest with him or even himself. This confuses Ren, but Jake and Sora suddenly appear. Sora is shocked to see Ren again and in his true form for the first time and doesn't hesitate to battle, ready to get revenge. Jesse promises that if they lose, he will willingly return to Gundalia with Ren. Chapter 19: Exeunt Ren and Jesse take on Sora and Jake in a two on two battle. Upon losing, Jesse keeps his promise and willingly returns to Gundalia with him. Despite winning, Sora feels conflicted about her feelings about Ren and admits that although a part of her wants to beat up Ren, the other part of her wants to kiss him again. Sora asks Jake not to tell the others about this, and he promises that her secret is safe with him. Back on Gundalia, Ren tries to spare Jesse punishment by saying the lose was equally his fault, but Jesse is disposed of nonetheless. Chapter 20: Friends During an invasion attack, Mason and Avior flee from Kazarina as Nurzak and Ren are sent to retrieve him. Marucho and Fabia, out on recon, come across Nurzak and Ren and a battle quickly ensues. Marucho tries to get the truth out of Ren, but he simply remarks that Marucho is wasting his time and crying over something that wasn't even real. The battle gets so out of hand that the Sacred Orb suddenly emits dimsional rays across Neathia, teleporting Mason and Avior to an unknown location and forcing Nurzak and Ren to flee. Nurzak remarks that he learned a lot about Ren. Back on Neathia, Marucho believes that Ren will return to them, but Sora brushes him off, saying that Ren has made his choice. Chapter 21: Epiphanies After a meeting with Barodius, Ren feels like he is simply being used to spy on the other members of the 12 Orders, namely Nurzak. All of a sudden, a panicking Zenet runs to him and is worried that she will be disposed of next, as everyone else has already been used as scapegoats. Ren brushes her off, saying she doesn't need to worry. However, Contestir convinces her that in order to stay alive, Zenet must prove her usefulness. So, she pretends to be Ren on Gill's ship and asks for a second chance. While on Neathia, Gill attempts to scan the interface of the protective shields, but Zenet fails to hold off Shun and loses. Gill is furious at her, but Contestir manages to convince him to employ Zenet as a spy on the other 12 Orders. He agrees and orders her to spy on Kazarina. Disguised as Nurzak, Zenet learns of their plot to overthrow Barodius. She returns to Gill with the news, but is shocked when he takes her out. Zenet apologizes to Contestir for not seeing how loyal he is to her. Chapter 22: A New Ally In the palace, Ayden finds Sora alone on the balcony and remarks a change in her attitude since her battle with Jake against Ren and Jesse. Ayden asks if Sora is still in love with Ren, to which she quickly snaps that she isn't. Ayden remains unconvinced and Sora eventually confesses that even though she does still love him, she cannot bring herself to forgive him for what he's done. They are suddenly summoned by Serena and evaluate a transmission from Nurzak for a possibly alliance. Despite the possibility of a trap, they agree to meet with Nurzak. Meanwhile, Ren is on patrol duty and runs into Nurzak as he prepares to leave Gundalia to meet with the Brawlers. However, he never arrives and the Brawlers are left confused. Deep in Gundalia, Sid suddenly stirs awake. Chapter 23: Sacrifices Sid Arcale suddenly awakens in a statis tube and learns that he was actually imprisoned along with Zenet, Jesse and Lena. Gathering Rubanoid, he manages to escape and stows away on a ship heading to Neathia. Ren, meawhile, is left confused by what everyone is saying to him and why they all question his loyalty to Barodius. Once they arrive on Neathia, Ren and Dan engage in battle. Dan shouts at Ren, asking why he continues to fight for Barodius when he clearly enjoyed being their friend more. Ren remarks that he doesn't have to explain anything to Dan and that he is a Gundalian, to which Dan adds that he is also a Brawler. Sora overhears this conversation and remains even more conflicted about her feelings for him. Sid and Rubanoid suddenly arrive in battle, and Ren is happy to hear that his other friends are actually alive and not dead like he originally thought. To even things out, Sora joins in the battle as well, leaving Ren wondering if she overheard his conversation with Dan. Dharak suddenly attacks Sid, who, now hanging over a cliff, gives Rubanoid to Ren and throws himself off the cliff to save Ren. Ren is emotionally distraught by this and, unsure of what to do, leaves with Barodius. Chapter 24: The Choices We Make After Sid's death, Ren is more confused than ever and is unsure of what he should do. He meets with Barodius and begins asking questions about why his friends were punished instead of him and about Linehalt's Forbidden Powers. Barodius brushes these questions off, saying that he does not want to hear anymore questions and that Ren must be loyal to him and obey his orders. Once they arrive on Neathia for another attack, Dan tries one last time to reason with Ren, remarking that he once knew someone just like him (Spectra), who served someone he didn't believe in and convinced to join the Brawlers and that he almost gave up on him but didn't because he was the brother of his friend (Mira). Ren does nothing as he continues watching Dharak and Drago battle. However, Ren becomes visibly worried when Sora suddenly appears, knowing that she will get hurt if she challenges Barodius. When Dharak delivers a blow that renders them unconscious, he destroys the second shield with ease. Sora regains consciousness and tries to wake Lex, Drago and Dan, but fails. Barodius then orders Ren to prove his loyalty in return for learning the truth about the Forbidden Powers. Ren and Linehalt appear before Sora, who is shocked by his decision but remarks that he "get it over with." Ren, unsure if he has it in him to kill Sora, thinks back to the first time he met her and fell in love with her. Ren realizes that he had so much time before to make up his mind and that he must decide what he wants to do now. Chapter 25: Cause and Effect Ren finally decides where his true loyalties lie and turns on Barodius, refusing to strike down Sora. Sora, forgetting for a moment that she hated him, hugs Ren in relief, an action that reassures Ren that he made the right choice. Ren and Linehalt ask Dan and Sora not to interfere with their battle against Barodius, to which they reluctantly agree, Sora returning to her former composure and not showing any signs of caring about Ren. However, things get out of hand when Linehalt's Forbidden Powers are suddenly activated and begin ripping Neathia apart. Dragonoid Colossus suddenly appears and stops Linehalt before disappearing into Dan's BakuMeter. Barodius retreats and Ren realizes why he and Linehalt must remain hidden away from the world. Dan and the Brawlers stop him, saying that he just needs to learn how to control his powers and they all share a laugh. However, Fabia and Sora are the only ones who remain unconvinced by Ren's change. Chapter 26: A Love Lost The Brawlers - except for Fabia and Sora - have welcomed Ren back into their group, but Sora is unwilling to accept how quickly and easily they accept him back so she angrily travels back to the palace on her own atop Lex. Elright transports the Brawlers back to the palace, but Ren and Linehalt are left behind because of the third shield expelling those with Gundalian DNA. Fabia refuses to shut down the shield to let him in while Serena reveals thte reason for Fabia's hate of Gundalians - the death of her fiance Jin at the hands of Kazarina. Meanwhile, Sora finally arrives back at the palace just as Marucho heads out on foot to find Ren. Sora reluctantly agrees to go with him but refuses to talk to Marucho about why she refuses to forgive Ren. Marucho however, remarks that he does know what she's going through because his older sister Sharona went through something similar. When they find Ren, Sora admits to Nessie that she really does want to forgive Ren, but can't bring herself to do it. Just then, the other Brawlers arrive and Fabia offers Ren an wager: if he defeats her in battle, he can join them but if he loses, he must leave Neathian forever. Chapter 27: Tears of Redemption Ren and Fabia battle, while Sora reflects on her own feelings. Ayden tries to comfort her, but Sora doesn't want to talk to anybody right now. Ayden respects this, but remarks that no matter the outcome of the battle, Sora won't be happy about it. In the end, Ren loses the match, but Fabia invites him back into the group anyway, seeing that he truly has changed. After Ren is made a Castle Knight, Sora threatens him that if he gives her any reason to think he's going to betray them, he will be sorry. Linehalt, Nessie and Lex meet and try to find a way to get the two to work things out. While Lex suggests revealing to Sora that Ren rescued her when she was brainwashed, Nessie declines, saying that she always keeps her promises. However, Linehalt remarks that he never made such a promise. Chapter 28: Revealing the Truth Linehalt meets with Sora and explains Ren's childhood and the conditions in which he grew up in hopes that she will come to understand him better and hopefully forgive him. Category:Chapter Summary Category:A to Z